


Oh, How You Let Go

by lavenderlotion



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Peter takes his time getting out of bed, showering slowly and thoroughly before getting dressed leisurely. He knows once he starts, he won’t be able to stop.They haven't done this before, but god, have they talked about it.





	Oh, How You Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a little thing I wrote in the Starker 18+ Chat that I decided to turn into an actual fic because Sbider is a bad influence. Usual warning for this type of fic: heed the tags, someone is about to get peed on. 
> 
> beta'd by the amazing [AuguriesofInnocence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuguriesofInnocence)!

Peter wakes up to an empty bed, the mattress beside him still warm. When he rolls over, he sees a pile of water bottles sat neatly on his end table, all fancier and more expensive than plastic water bottles would ever need to be. He groans even as his dick plumps up. Peter takes his time getting out of bed, showering slowly and thoroughly before getting dressed leisurely. He knows once he starts, he won’t be able to stop. 

They haven’t done this before.

They haven't done this before, but god, have they talked about it. Quiet muttered confessions whispered at night, and harsh biting words pressed into the other’s skin as they fuck. The other night, Tony spun an entire scene as Peter rode him, thighs working as he got himself off while Tony laid there, spewing filth that had Peter coming so hard he blacked out.

During their afterglow they had discussed details, putting together a plan of action for something they’d been speaking about for weeks. Peter knows what today is, he knows what the water bottles on his end table mean. So when he gets back to his bedroom—dressed in a pair of tight jeans and one of Tony’s dress shirts—he uncaps the first bottle and finishes it in several, long pulls.

Peter knows he has to drink them all before Tony gets home, and when he checks the clock, he sees that he only has an hour or so. He drinks the second bottle much the same, gulping it down, but he slows down for the third and fourth. He takes a short break as he moves into the kitchen; the water sitting heavily in his gut from drinking too quickly. 

By the time Tony strolls into their penthouse, suit impeccable and looking like the most gorgeous thing Peter’s ever seen, he’s just finishing his eighth bottle. Peter is sitting at the island, the swivel chairs making it easier for him to focus, tapping away at his laptop in a desperate attempt to distract himself.

He has to pee.  _ Of course _ he has to pee, that’s the whole point. But he walks up to Tony and gives him a kiss, like he does every day, and he lets Tony lick into his mouth and pull him towards the couch. Tony sits, turning Peter with the hands he has on his hips before pulling Peter down into his lap, chest to back, making Peter spread his legs over the width of Tony’s relaxed thighs.

Peter thinks nothing of it when Tony’s arms wrap around him. He could never have imagined the man would be as tactile as he is, but their relationship certainly doesn’t lack affection. When they had first gotten together, months before they should have, Peter had been so worried that their relationship would be nothing more than sex. 

That hadn’t been the case, and it’s been years since Peter has had to worry that Tony doesn’t love him. He rests against Tony’s chest, sitting comfortably in his lap as Tony begins to tell him about his day. Peter finds it strange that they’re sitting like this, but he twines his fingers with Tony’s where they’re resting against his stomach. 

Mid-word, Tony flattens his hand out over Peter’s stomach and he  _ presses _ , pushing down on Peter’s bladder and making him squirm in his lap. The whine that slips from his lips isn’t intentional, but he can’t keep the noise in as the pressure gets worse. Peter can feel it in his balls, through the line of his dick, up into his belly. 

It’s too much. He’s  _ full _ , ready to burst, and he needs to pee more than he’s ever had to pee before. It feels like if he breathes too deeply he’s going to lose it, but he—he can’t. He’s sitting in Tony’s lap, on Tony’s expensive couch and he  _ can’t _ let go. 

“Daddy,” he gasps, trying to wiggle away but Tony is right there, all around him; holding him and under him and nipping biting kisses up his neck that make it even harder for Peter to concentrate. 

“Mm, what is it, baby?” Tony’s voice is collected, but there’s a roughness to it that draws another, helpless noise out of Peter’s mouth. Tony’s hands are wide enough that they, together, span Peter’s entire torso and Peter can’t breathe. 

“I-I can’t, I can’t—” Peter says, his voice breaking off into a whine when Tony presses harder. 

It’s all too much. The pressure and the fullness of his bladder make it hard to think. The way Tony is holding him, tight and possessive, his mouth leaving marks along Peter’s skin, teeth catching and pulling up goosebumps, makes it worse. He feels like he’s floating on sensation, unable to get a breath, gasping helplessly. 

He doesn’t know how much longer he’s going to be able to hold it in; Tony bites into his shoulder at the same time he presses down on Peter’s bladder and he feels himself start to cry. The surrender makes him shiver, tearing a moan from his throat. He shakes as the pressure finally releases, his dick twitching as he begins to pee.

“That’s it, let go for me sweetheart, just like that,” Tony coos, his voice a deep rumble that vibrates through Peter’s whole body as he gulps for air between sobs. 

It’s so much, so  _ strong _ , hurting in the best way. He’s so overwhelmed. Peter can feel the way he soaks through his boxers before the urine overflows, saturating his jeans and slipping down his thighs and soaking his ass. It’s  _ so warm _ , he feels hot all over, and Tony makes a deep noise in his ear as his arms wind tighter around him. 

Peter throws his head back, peeing and peeing and shaking all the while, gasping for breath as Tony pushes harder against his bladder and his stream kicks up. He’s still peeing, soaking them both and making a mess. Peter feels it as it runs down his legs to gather around his feet as it pools on the floor.

By the time he’s empty and his bladder is dry, he’s still crying, tears wetting his cheeks as he tries to take in a full breath. The release was as physical as it was emotional, and he feels wrung out. Tony is cooing, whispering soft words of reassurance that Peter can’t even focus on, too overwhelmed by the entire experience. He lets out a sob when Tony’s hands slip under his waistband and brush over the too sensitive skin of his  _ erection _ .

Peter tries to get in a breath of air even though he feels like he’s falling. He hadn't even realized he was hard, but now all he can focus on is the way his dick is throbbing. All it takes is one soft, smooth pass of Tony’s fingers dancing up the length of Peter’s cock before he’s coming, crying and shaking harder, so much harder, his entire body overwhelmed as his cock shoots out ribbons of come, his balls drawn up and sensitive. 

It’s so good it hurts, and Peter’s entire body clenches up as he curls forward, the head of his dick dragging against the wet material of his briefs; a sensation that makes him come more and harder than ever before. His dick twitches again, and then he’s finally finished, his entire body going slack as pleasure-relief washes over him. He’s breathless, completely spent, and he feels raw. 

Tony’s hands are stroking his thighs, careless to the piss soaked material, and Peter lets the touch ground him as he floats through his afterglow. He needs more, and he mutters a helpless little  _ “Daddy” _ and then Tony is there, stroking his hair and kissing the side of his face. It helps, though Peter’s mind is still fogged over and his thoughts are slow. He manages a deep breath, sinking deeper into Tony’s hold as he comes down.

“That was so good, baby,” Tony praises, and the words wash over Peter warmly, just as comforting as the way Tony is holding him.

Everything still feels like too much, and his skin feels too tight stretched over his bones. Tony keeps making soft noises, and it takes minutes before Peter notices the way Tony is rolling his hips. Peter makes a noise, leaning heavier into the man’s body. He wants to help, since he can feel where Tony’s erection is pressing impressively into his ass.

“Daddy,” Peter says, wanting to do more but feeling immobile, limbs slack. He barely manages the strength it takes to lift Tony’s hand to his mouth, but he does he suck the man’s fingers into his mouth with a moan.

They taste salty and bitter, more bitter than Tony’s come in his mouth, and the taste makes his dick twitch with interest it’s too spent to follow through on. He chases the flavour with his tongue, swirling it over Tony’s fingers and along on the webbing between them.

“Oh holy fuck,” Tony growls out, his voice a deep rasp, and then he’s tensing under Peter, pushing his fingers deeper until Peter gags, then he’s curling forward as he presses his face into the side of Peter’s neck.

Eventually Tony slumps back, taking Peter with him as they both sink into the couch. Peter’s legs are cold, the piss chilling in the air, but he doesn't want to move yet. He’s comfortable and come-drunk and feeling so good, mentally and physically, and he wants to exist in this moment forever. 

“Guess we need to shower, huh?” Tony says, and Peter makes a noise of displeasure at just the thought of moving. “Yeah, you’re right, it can wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
